


Under Moonlight

by amistad1014



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amistad1014/pseuds/amistad1014
Summary: Under Moonlight"Jah sabihin mo I choose you!" I heard Sejun again and it made me smile. "I choose you". It sounded like he wanted me to choose him.
Relationships: Justin De Dios/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Under Moonlight

July 7, 2020

Sejun POV

I woke up not at the sound of my 7 am alarm but at the loud reminder from my phone. "Justin's birthday, greet him!" the text says. I smiled and quickly sent a private birthday greeting to Justin, even if I already sent one at 12:01 earlier. 

"Jah! Bujing! Happy birthday!"

He replied:  
" Haha parang kanina lang nag greet ka na ah, Thank you "

"Syempre pag gising ko dapat greet kita ulit Jah."

"Sige na nga, see you later Sej :)"

" See you later."

I want the clock to just tick faster so I could greet Justin personally, but I need to do some things first. 

An hour later, Stell arrived to fetch me so we could go to the cafe together. We will be making a birthday surprise for Justin. A bulbasaur designed cake, his favorite pokemon.

Shopping for the cake ingredients was easy peasy but the real struggle for me was baking. Stell was very supportive, as usual, but the pressure of creating the perfect cake for Justin really got on my nerves. I know Justin, he deserves the best.

Making the perfect texture of buttercream filling was complicated. I didn't know my way to the different baking equipments, I cannot even name those. 

"Nanginginig na ko, di ko na alam ang gagawin ko" I blurted out, and that was what I felt really. If only Justin was around, one smile from him, or his hand on my shoulder would make me feel relaxed. 

"Sejun, yung nunal mo nandito" 

Stell said, referring to a pack of dark chocolate chips in his warm voice. I know he tried to calm me but I just couldn't. 

I ended up sitting on the couch, blasting my frustrations off by pressing and rolling the green fondant. While am at it, I just can't help but think about Justin. This effin pandemic left us physically separated for almost four months and the private messages and video calls only helped a little. I looked at the clock and its almost lunch time."kamusta kaya sya ngayon?" I thought. I miss Justin, I really miss him.

Justin POV

I was met with birthday greetings from the staff when I arrived. I was late and I was so sure the rest of SB19 were already waiting for me in the studio, but a staff told me to wait outside for a few minutes, and what's weird? I had to do a tiktok video. I was too eager to meet everyone that I just agreed. I knew then they must be planning a surprise.

"Happy Birthday!!!" 

I was right. It was still a surprise eventhough I already knew what's happening. Smiling from ear to ear, I hugged Josh, Stell, Ken and Sejun. I miss them so much. 

"Dapat pala kanina pagpasok mo pinagalitan kita" I heard Sejun saying when the group realized I wasn't really surprised. I just looked at him and replied "Weh?" because I knew he will never do that. But what if Sejun did? Maybe I'd still guessed it as a prank because he never got mad at me.

Josh gave something weird to me, it looks like a pokeball but I'm not sure from where or how it was made.

"Dali sabihin mo I choose you!" I heard Sejun again and it made me smile. "I choose you". It sounded like he wanted me to choose him. Did he just read my mind?

After saying the magic word, a staff brought in a green cake. They were saying it was supposed to be a bulbasaur so I just agreed.

"Kami ni Stell gumawa nyan" Sejun proudly said. I knew it, the cake was cute just like him. 

"Kainin na natin!" Ken exclaimed and then I saw him picked Bulbasaur's foot and ate it. He ruined the cake. I wanted to react and tell him to stop eating Bulbasaur but that would be weird. Before he actually finished the whole cake, I took a picture of it to remember its cuteness.

"Guyz let's get ready for the live na!!"

They all shared their birthday wishes for me in the Facebook live but Sejun's words were the most touching and I wondered why he seemed so serious and nervous at the same time.  
"Gaya nung sinend ko sa yo, yung pictures natin, gusto ko lang maging masaya ka"

I remembered he sent some pictures of us earlier. We looked so happy in those photos it really made my day.  
"Basta yung mga ginagawa ko para sayo.. basta yun na yun. Very red na yun." Sejun continued.

"Very red na yun." Sejun's words were like a puzzle to me. What did he mean by that?

Sejun POV

"Huy Sejun! kanina ka pa nakatingala.. sasakit na naman leeg mo nyan."

"Ha? Jah?" I was startled when Justin approached me. "W-wala, ang ganda lang kasi ng buwan tingnan mo"

Justin looked up and stares at the very same moon which mesmerized me a while ago.

"Uu nga no, ang ganda Sej ang liwanag"

"Kasing liwanag mo Jah" I smiled at my thought. I looked at the image beside me, Justin's side profile is as gorgeous as the moon. "Kaso ang layo Jah, ang hirap abutin" Those words finally escaped from my mouth as I am still looking at Justin. "Parang napakaimposible, suntok sa buwan nga"

"Ha?" Justin's eyes look confused as he looked at me and asked. "Alin yung suntok sa buwan Sejun?"

My right hand is in my pocket, holding something that I was supposed to give to Justin but I just can't find the right timing. Might as well keep it or throw it away.

"Ha? Wala, suntok sa buwan kasi di ba ang layo?" What the hell am I talking?

"Hmm, malayo pero hindi malabo." Justin replied.

I saw Justin smiled at what he said. I wanted to ask him what he meant but someone called him.  
"Jah, tara na uwi na tayo."

"Ayan na pala si Kuya" He tapped me on the shoulder and continues" pano uwi na kami"

"Sige Jah, ingat kayo. Happpy birthday ulit"

"Yung lang yun? wala ka ng sasabihin?"

Our eyes met again. I wonder if Justin knows I want to give him something. "A-anong sasabihin Jah?"

"Yung regalo ko asan?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and answered. "Utang na lang muna, next month na lang"

"Ganon? sige na nga uwi na kami"

I took a deep breath when Justin finally walked away. I took something out from my pocket and stared at it for a while. I looked up and saw the moon still shining above me. I absentmindedly shoot the moon with the ring I held in my hand, hoping it reaches Justin.  
"Happy birthday Jah"


End file.
